Legendary Prowess
by BellatrixLives
Summary: Jaime discovers he's just sent Brienne off on a quest with the most renowned lover in Westeros.


Jaime watches as Brienne rides away, her head twisting to watch him over her shoulder. He can see the wistful look in her eyes even as she gets further and further away from him.

For a brief moment Jaime considers running after her and telling her he'll join her, or at least pulling her from the horse and kissing her senseless.

_What? I don't want to kiss her. I—I'm just going to miss having her around. She was an excellent warrior. A good friend. _

He sighs sadly and turns to march away, counting no less than seven pairs of eyes owned by Cersei watching him as he leaves.

Jaime ignores the growing ache in his chest and decides to pay Tyrion a visit. A trip to the dungeons should leave him feeling remarkably better about his own situation.

There are no less than ten guards in the passage leading to Tyrion's cell. Cersei is taking no chances of Tyrion escaping.

_She just can't see he's innocent._

"Ah, brother," Tyrion says as Jaime enters, his tone tinged with the usual level of sarcasm, "to what do I owe this honor? Two visits in as many days?"

"I can't just visit my little brother?" Jaime asks, sinking to the ground with a groan.

"We're not that type of family."

"I just wanted to tell you your squire is safe."

"Podrick?" Tyrion questions, perking up.

"He's just left on a quest with Brienne of Tarth."

"That obscenely tall women you showed up with?"

"Everyone is obscenely tall to you," Jaime jibes.

Tyrion just nods his head, taking no offense.

"What is this quest?"

"They are on their way," Jaime says scooting closer and lowering his voice, "to find your wife and ensure she remains safe."

"You sent someone after Sansa… to protect her? When Cersei wants her dead?"

Tyrion's voice betrays his disbelief.

"As if I am going to let my brother's wife be murdered for something she had no part in? Not to mention I _did _swear an oath to Catelyn Stark."

"Catelyn Stark is dead," Tyrion reminds him.

"Oh, why thank you. I had conveniently forgotten. Would you rather I call them off and let Cersei's men find Sansa?"

"No, of course not. I'm just— thank you, Jaime. How did you get Podrick and Lady Brienne to go together?"

"Brienne is a lady of honor. She also swore an oath to Catelyn Stark. I convinced her Podrick was a gift, a squire for her travels, and then explained how he was in danger here. She can't turn away from someone in need."

If Tyrion notices the subtle softening of Jaime's voice he says nothing.

"And Podrick was eager to follow your orders and leave the city, and even more so when he found out he could help in the search for Sansa. Seems he thinks you've taken quite a shine to her. Imagine… having feelings for your own wife. When does _that_ happen in King's Landing?"

Tyrion looks away, and doesn't say anything.

_He really does care for her,_ Jaime realizes. _Imagine that._

"Hopefully Podrick won't distract Lady Brienne too much," Tyrion finally says, changing the subject.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Haven't you heard the stories? Pod is a legend around here. After he saved my life during the battle of Blackwater, I wanted to repay him. So naturally, I paid for him to spend some time with the most sought after girls in Littlefinger's brothel."

"And?" Jaime urges.

"Podrick returned my gold to me."

"He didn't go through with it?"

"Oh, no. He did, but _they gave him the money back_. He was so good they wouldn't take it."

Jaime arches an incredulous eyebrow.

"While that is _rather_ impressive, I don't see why he would be a distraction for Brienne?"

"I'm just saying," Tyrion shrugs, "all it takes is one pint too many at an inn along the way and maybe she'll learn about his skills. It could be distracting travelling with someone who might be the greatest lover in Westeros."

"Podrick?"

Tyrion just nods.

_Brienne wouldn't… he's so puny._

"No, she wouldn't," Jaime insists, waving the notion away.

"It gets lonely on the road."

_No. Maybe some people get needy while travelling, but not Brienne. I mean we travelled together and… well, I mean sure, there was some tension. I think we both felt it, but nothing happened._

_Granted you were her prisoner, and not her travelling companion._

_Well, yes, but…_

_And this will surely be a longer journey._

_It doesn't matter. Brienne is far too professional to let something like sexual need distract her._

_Exactly… if it becomes a nuisance she'd probably just give in and get it out of the way so it _won't_ distract her._

_I… I…_

"I have to go," Jaime says suddenly jumping to his feet. "There's, uh, somewhere I uh, _really _need to be."

Tyrion just smirks with a knowing look as Jaime bolts for the door.

"See you around, brother," he calls at Jaime's retreating from.

_Maybe I can still catch up to them_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I couldn't stop imagining how flustered Jaime would get when he found out the stories about Pod and realized he just sent him off alone with Brienne. This is just a one shot, though I may write more Jaime x Brienne (with actual interaction) in the future.


End file.
